Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a flexible display.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a function of receiving, processing and displaying images that can be watched by a user. For instance, the display device receives a broadcast selected by a user from broadcast signals transmitted by a broadcasting station, separates an image signal from the received signal, and then displays the image signal on a display.
Recently, functions of a display device have been considerably diversified owing to the developments of the broadcasting technology and the network technology, and performance of the device has been correspondingly improved. In particular, the display device has been developed to provide a user with various contents as well as with a simply broadcasted content. For instance, the display device can provide not only programs received from a broadcasting station but also games, music listening, internet shopping, user-customized information and the like using various applications. In order to perform the extended functions, the display device is basically connected to other devices or networks using various communication protocols and can provide a user with ubiquitous computing. In particular, a mobile terminal has been evolved into a smart device that enables the connectivity to networks and the ubiquitous computing.
Meanwhile, a flexible display capable of considerable deformation with sufficient elasticity has been developed recently. Such a flexible display can be deformed enough to be rolled up into a body of the display device. A display device accommodates a rolled-up flexible display and can project the display in a desired size out of its body. Hence, the display device can have a compacter structure using the flexible display.
Generally, an appropriate size of a screen may be changed depending on a size or quantity of a content or information provided by a display device. By adjusting a size of a display projected (or, rolled out) or expanded from a body, the display device can control a size of a screen formed by the display as well. Yet, if the display is expanded to form a size failing to be appropriate for a screen size required by information to be provided, the display device may be unable to provide a user with the information appropriately. In particular, if the display is projected greater or smaller than a size of a screen required by the provided information, it may be considerably inconvenient for the user to watch or view the provided information. Therefore, the display device needs to control the size of the display to form a screen in an appropriate size in accordance with a quantity of the provided information.